


[podfic] under two minutes

by inmyriadbits



Category: Alias (TV), Austin Powers (Movies), CSI: Miami, Mad Men, Primeval, Sports Night, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel ridiculous making a new work for these podfics I recorded that are under a couple of minutes long, so I'm posting them all together:</p><p><b>Three May Keep A Secret</b> (Mad Men/The Man From U.N.C.L.E.) by inmyriadbits: <i>"We dance round in a ring and suppose, but the Secret sits in the middle and knows." -Robert Frost</i></p><p><b>Pun In The Sun</b> (Primeval/CSI:Miami) by inmyriadbits: <i>After the New Dawn fiasco, the ARC team does a lot of liasing.</i></p><p><b>Guidance</b> (Austin Powers/Alias) by spatz: <i>"Hello, Mr. Lee. I am Dr. Evil, your academic advisor. This is only a temporary situation until I begin my plan to take over the world, so sit down."</i></p><p><b>OTR</b> (Sports Night) by inmyriadbits: <i>Esther started buying CDs after Isaac's stroke.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] under two minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three May Keep A Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits). 
  * Inspired by [Pun In The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405284) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits). 
  * Inspired by [Guidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163287) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 
  * Inspired by [OTR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits). 



> Recorded for amplificathon 2013. Click on the cover or title to visit the download page at the audiofic archive.

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-may-keep-secret)   
[Three May Keep A Secret](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-may-keep-secret)

**Author & Reader:** inmyriadbits  
 **Length:** 00:01:15  


[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pun-in-sun)  
[Pun In The Sun](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pun-in-sun)

**Author & Reader:** inmyriadbits  
 **Length:** 00:01:29  


  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/guidance)   
[Guidance](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/guidance)  


**Author:** spatz  
 **Reader:** inmyriadbits  
 **Length:** 00:01:40  


  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/otr)   
[OTR](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/otr)  


**Author & Reader:** inmyriadbits  
 **Length:** 00:01:28  



End file.
